Warmth
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: Warmth comes in different degrees and can be transferred in many different ways. But what warmth constantly brings,every time, is reassurance and comfort. After Lucy's been tortured and humiliated in front of a crowd, comfort and reassurance is exactly what people need… And possibly some revenge too. One shot based off of chapter 292-NaLu, Gruvia, GajeelxLevy-


Summary: Warmth comes in different degrees and can be transferred in many different ways. But what warmth constantly brings is reassurance and comfort. After Lucy's been tortured and humiliated in front of a crowd, comfort and reassurance is exactly what people need… And possibly some revenge too. One shot based off of chapter 292-NaLu, Gruvia, GajeelxLevy-

**I'm warning you now, if you haven't read this weeks chapter… Well this kind of spoils it. Oh and beware of the change in perspectives in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Warmth**

'How dare they. How dare they even _think_ of hurting Lucy the way they did.'

Natsu can't get over the fact that they tortured and humiliated his frien- _his_ Lucy in front of him. And Natsu couldn't do anything, only watch in horror and anger as she screamed in pain. After the discussion of forming a new team, and who was on that team, Natsu was given a moment in private with Lucy before they were to head out and fight. She looks so peaceful, snuggling up with her keys. Lucy is covered in bandages, but she still smells like Lucy. She smells like vanilla, and little bit of sunshine.

"I'll win for you." Natsu speaks into the quiet room almost expecting a response.

He knows that his team is waiting for him outside, but they'll have to wait a little longer.

He sits down next to her, the bed sinking under his weight, making Lucy shift closer towards him. One of her hands has fallen down from her keys, so Natsu grabs it. He controls his temperature so that the warmth he's creating will spread through her, gently, ever so gently. Her hands seemed cold, but they are no longer. His warmth caresses her, and she mumbles in her sleep because she recognizes that Natsu is here, with her.

"Natsu." She grumbles out shifting closer to the unidentified comfort, squeezing his hand slightly.

"I'll win for you." He repeats his promise.

"I won't let them get away with this." Natsu swears to her.

Then he leans his head down to her hand, kisses it, and then softly sets it back down onto the bed. Lucy notices the unknown comfort disappearing, and reaches out for it, making the sheets ruffle, but Natsu's back is turned and he's storming away angrily (but still as quietly as he can so he doesn't wake Lucy) to the door. Swinging it open, he sees Happy there waiting for him right across the hall in front of the infirmary door. Happy's beady eyes, filled with worry, look at Natsu.

"Look after Lucy for me, Happy." Natsu orders

"Aye." Happy replies meekly, shuffling past Natsu into the infirmary, shutting the door behind him, with a soft 'click'. Natsu turns, seeing his team, and strides past them, to the arena of battle.

'How dare they.'

**. . . . .**

They're waiting for Natsu outside the infirmary, having given him his privacy with Lucy. Everyone knew why Natsu was the angriest of all, but their anger was not to be trifled with either- Lucy was their nakama too.

Juvia tugs on the sleeve of Grays right arm like a lost, nervous child. He looks away from the infirmary door and down to her. She's blushing, like she always is, but her eyes are painted with pain.

"Is this Juvia's fault?" She asks and Gray is surprised. She's even sounding like a child.

"No." Gray replies, his voice hard.

Juvia shouldn't blame herself. Her hair is still wet; curling around her face is stray wisps. She probably was too worried to dry herself off completely before rushing to the infirmary to see Lucy. Gray understands why Juvia is blaming herself, but her knows that she shouldn't. The only other way Juvia could have prevented this is if she stayed in the water bubble, but even then it would only be Juvia in the infirmary bed instead of Lucy and that would be awful too. Juvia doesn't speak to Gray after his reply, instead turning her gaze to the depressing infirmary door. Its white, but some of the paint is chipping away, Juvia notices while studying it. Gray moves his hand, cold and huge, to tuck behind stray wisps of her blue hair, that look uncomfortably placed, behind her tiny ears that are still wet. Gray sees that, from the tips of her hair, water had dripped down onto her face. Gray lays his hand flat on to Juvia's cheek, freezing off all the cold drops on her skin, making teardrops of ice slip down her face, fall, and shatter on the floor.

"It's not your fault, Juvia." Gray tells her, his voice full of determination.

At least Juvia has the decency to blush, unlike Gray who is acting as if this entire gesture is something normal between them. That thought makes her blush even more; he thinks _this _is natural... 'Why?' She thinks, but her question goes unanswered. Natsu's out of the infirmary, and after giving his commands to Happy, he's walking ahead of the Team, to lead them to battle.

Gray offers a small smile, his hand feeling cold against Juvia's skin. It's cold, but the warm kind of cold- the kind of cold that's reassuring, and special for only Gray and Juvia. His hand slips from her face, falling to his side as he turns and walks away. Juvia watches Grays shoulders, broad, and strong with his head held high.

Juvia believes Gray.

'Its not Juvia's fault.'

**. . . . .**

As Team Fairy Tail was walking away from the infirmary, Levy stopped one beastly man in the hall. This hall is cold and dark, and Gajeel wants to get back to his newly formed "strongest" team. They were walking ahead of him, knowing he'll catch up.

"What is it, Levy? I've got to hurry back." Gajeel spoke, his tone sounding harsh but there was an underlining fondness to it that Levy recognized.

"Gajeel, here... it's a good luck charm, for the upcoming battle." Levy says, handing him two matching bandannas. Gajeel realized that the pattern on this particular bandanna is one of Levy's favorite. She wears this bandanna to the guild the most.

"Hmmm? Why are you giving me your bandanna's?" He knows the answer but he wants to hear her say it. She doesn't admit it, however the blush is a dead give way.

"Like I said... For luck."

Hmmm...Alright then, thanks shorty." Gajeel says, stripping off his winged feather on his right arm, handing it to her, as he puts on the two bandannas around his waist and head.

"Why are you giving me this?" Levy asks, lifting up Gajeel's feathered wing.

"If I know your holding it, and watching me from the stands, I'll fight better." Gajeel replies, and Levy's face heats up even more. As Gajeel adjust his new attire, Levy fidgets next to him unsure of what to do but she stays, not wanting to leave his side yet. After Gajeel's done fixing his attire, he stares at Levy. Blood red eyes looking into olive, Levy becomes even more flustered around him.

"Be careful." She whispers quickly, before turning and running away. Wanting to stop Levy from leaving, two thick, strong arms grab her and cradle her to him. Warmth fills her. He may be made of iron, but when iron is hot, iron is _hot. _Levy can feel Gajeel's muscles through her back as he holds her. Then he gently lets go of her arms, allowing her to move away if she wants. She stays against him, leaning more into his comfort, while hugging the feathered wing to her heart.

"Don't worry about me, Levy. I'm strong." Gajeel whispers out into her ear with a hot and husky breath, blowing her sky blue hair away. She relaxes further, till she realizes he has to go. He ruffles her hair, kisses her temple, and then he's gone.

Off to fight people, and demons, and dragons.

* * *

**:A/N: So… This was totally rushed, I didn't even revise it properly but I just read the last chapter and ooooohh god- shits going down. I'm so excited for next week! Like I can't stop bouncing off the walls- that excited.**

**The possibilities are endless! I just hope next week's chapter is as badass as this week's was cause man…. Shits gunna hit the fan! Kyaaa! I'm so excited!**


End file.
